Harry Potter und die wahren Freunde
by The Dark Harry
Summary: Harry wird von seinen Freunden verraten und bekommt hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. Wie wird er damit umgehen? Schon bald tritt er eine lange Reise an, die ihm alles lehrt was er braucht um Voldemort zu vernichten.


Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat schloss er schnell die Tür und ließ sich die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen durch den Kopf gehen. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht als er an Sirius dachte.

Er war wegen ihm gestorben. Hätte Harry gelernt seinen Geist zu schützen wäre es nicht soweit gekommen.

Plötzlich machte sich jedoch Wut in ihm breit. Wut auf Bellatrix, auf Voldemort, auf Snap und auf Dumbledore.

Ja Dumbledore hatte auch Schuld an dem Tod von Sirius. Hätte er ihm zeitiger gesagt was der Inhalt der Prophezeiung war hätte sich Harry besser dagegen wappnen können und dann wäre er auch nicht in das Ministerium aufgebrochen.

Doch dann gewann die Trauer wieder und er begann zu schluchzen.

Diese Nacht hatte er einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. In seinen Träumen wurden ihm immer wieder die Bilder aus dem Ministerium gezeigt. Wie seine Freunde verletzt wurden und wie Sirius durch den Bogen fiel.

Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei schreckte er hoch und musste sich kurz umsehen bis er erkannte das er in seinem Zimmer war.

Draußen hörte er Schritte, die auf sein Zimmer zukamen.

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Licht ging an.

Vor ihm in der Tür stand sein Onkel, mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht.

„Sag mal spinnst du, hier so rum zu brüllen? Wenn die Nachbarn das mitkriegen denken sie noch sonst was von uns! Halt gefälligst die Klappe!" Brüllte ihn sein Onkel an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte Albträume." Erwiderte Harry leicht verstört.

Das Gesicht seines Onkels wurde noch röter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Was gehen mich deine Träume an? Mir ist es scheißegal was du träumst und vor allem bist du mir scheißegal. Wenn du noch einmal so laut rumbrüllst wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

Damit verließ sein Onkel das Zimmer und Harry sah immer noch verstört auf den Fleck, wo gerade noch sein Onkel stand.

Wieder bildeten sich leichte Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss hier weg! Bei denen halte ich es nicht mehr aus, aber zu meinen Freunden oder dem Orden will ich auch nicht. Sie sind schon genug in Gefahr." Flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst. „Doch wie soll ich hier unbemerkt wegkommen? Hier wimmelt es bestimmt nur so von Ordensmitgliedern."

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein. Er schlief nun die restliche Nacht durch und diesmal fast ohne Träume.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte ging er runter in die Küche und machte das Frühstück für die Dursleys. Währenddessen überlegte er immer noch krampfhaft wie er es schaffen konnte unbemerkt von hier zu verschwinden.

„Morgen." Grüßte er seine Verwandten als sie die Küche betraten.

Diese sahen ihn nur abwertend an und setzten sich ohne ihn zu beachten an den Tisch und warteten bis sie von ihm bedient wurden.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry hoch in sein Zimmer und überlegte weiter.

Gerade als er es aufgab sich über dieses Thema den Kopf zu zerbrechen kamen zwei Eulen in sein Zimmer geschwebt und ließen einen offiziellen Brief und einen mit dem Wappen der Snaps auf sein Bett fallen.

Harry sah erstaunt auf die Briefe. Der erste war vom Ministerium.

_Werter Mister Potter,_

_durch die Ereignisse den letzten Wochen und der Wiederauferstehung von Sie-wissen-schon-wem ist es Schülern ab dem fünften Schuljahr erlaubt in den Ferien zu zaubern. Wir weisen Sie aber darauf hin das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu beachten und nicht vor Muggeln zu zaubern._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Madam Bones._

Harry sah staunend und glücklich auf den Brief. Das war die Lösung seines Problems.

Nun aber wandte er seinen Blick auf den Brief von Snap. Was wollte dieser Mistkerl nur von ihm?

_Guten Tag Mr. Potter,_

_sie werden sich jetzt bestimmt wundern warum sie ausgerechnet von mir einen Brief bekommen. Nun. Ich weis zwar noch nicht warum ich dies tue, aber ich will ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten und sie warnen._

_Albus ist nicht mehr der Alte. Er ist so besessen den dunklen Lord zu besiegen das er blind für seine Fehler geworden ist. Er setzt die Leute, die ihm folgen, nur noch wie Schachfiguren ein und ignoriert mögliche Verluste._

_So ist es auch bei ihnen. Er will sie blindlings in den Kampf schicken und hofft das mit ihrem Tod der dunkle Lord auch durch die Hand eines anderen sterben kann. Er will als Retter der Welt auftreten und sie für seinen Ruhm opfern._

_Außerdem hat er vor die Vormundschaft für sie zu übernehmen, damit er sich nach ihrem Tod an ihrem Vermögen, das wirklich nicht gerade gering ist, zu vergreifen._

_Er will sie zur Zeit psychisch zu Fall bringen, damit sie sich an ihn klammern und ihm vertrauen. Doch dies dient nur dazu sie Fehler machen zu lassen, damit sie schneller sterben._

_Auch ihre Freunde Granger und Weasley, mit seinen Eltern, verfolgen diesen Plan und werden auch ihren Teil von ihrem Vermögen bekommen._

_Es ist sicherlich ein Schock für sie dies zu hören, doch sollten sie mir lieber glauben._

_Was meine Hilfe betrifft._

_Ich bieten ihnen an das ich sie trainiere in allem was sie für den Kampf brauchen, da sie allein sicherlich zu oberflächlich und dumm wären. Es steht ihnen frei ob sie meine Hilfe annehmen oder nicht._

_Sollten sie mein Angebot annehmen so finden sie sich bitte heute Abend um 6 Uhr bei Gringotts ein. Ich werde ihnen einen Portschlüssel schicken, der sie direkt dort hin bringt und niemand wird etwas bemerken. Nehmen sie dann auch all ihre Sachen mit, denn ich bezweifle das sie noch einmal zu ihren Verwandten zurückkehren werden._

_Bis, wenn sie wollen, heute Abend._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Severus Snap_

Harry starrte fassungslos auf den Brief und ließ ihn sich noch mehrmals durch. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Seinen Freunde und Dumbledore sollten ihn so hintergehen? Aber warum sollte Snap ihm eine solche Geschichte erzählen wenn sie nicht wahr wäre?

Nach langem hin und her Überlegen entschied er sich dafür die Hilfe von Snap anzunehmen. Ihm behagte es zwar nicht etwas mit Snap zu tun zu haben, aber er würde ihm sicherlich gut helfen können. Snap wusste schließlich wie die Todesser und vor allem Voldemort kämpften.

So machte er sich daran seine Sachen zusammen zupacken und am Ende den Koffer zu verkleinern. Dann legte er sich noch mal aufs Bett und schlief noch ein paar Stunden.

Kurz vor 6 Uhr wachte er auf und machte sich bereit.

Punkt 6 Uhr kam eine Eule ins Zimmer geschwebt und ließ einen Brief fallen.

Noch einmal überprüfte Harry ob er alles hatte und griff dann nach dem Brief, der ihn sofort mit sich zog.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte sah er sich suchen nach Snap um. Er befand sich in Gringotts und musste feststellen das hier überhaupt nichts los war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snap, der am Empfang stand und sich mit einem der Kobolde unterhielt.

Harry beschloss zu ihm rüber zu gehen.

„Guten Tag Professor Snap." Begrüßte er ihn etwas schüchtern. Er wusste nicht wie er sich seinem meistgehasstem Lehrer gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Snap drehte sich nun zu ihm um und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter. Ich bin ungewöhnlich froh sie zu sehen. Nun da sie hier sind können wir schnell ihre Erbschaftsangelegenheiten klären und dann von hier verschwinden. Ich weis nicht wie lange es dauert bis ihr Verschwinden bemerkt wird." Sein Ton war vergleichsweise freundlich zu seiner sonstigen boshaften und düsteren Stimme.

„Erbschaftsangelegenheiten?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich. Warum sollten wir sonst hier sein? Denken sie wirklich das sie nicht mehr geerbt haben von ihren Eltern als dieses kleine und lächerliche Verließ?"

Harry nickte nur benommen, ließ sich aber von Snap und dem Kobold in einen Hinterraum führen.

Im Raum befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Pergamente, Zaubertrankfläschchen und ein Dolch lagen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand ein Stuhl, für den Kobold, und ein großer Schrank, in dem viele magische Artefakte lagen. Vor dem Tisch standen zwei Stühle, mit einem, ihm unbekannten, Wappen. Es war ein blutroter Rabe, mit schwarzen Augen.

Als alle saßen begann der Kobold zu sprechen.

„Erst mal guten Tag Mr. Potter. Wie sie wissen sollen sie heute all ihre Erben bekommen. Für solch Angelegenheiten haben wir hier bei Gringotts einen speziellen Raum. Sobald der Erbe den Raum betritt wird magisch überprüft welche Erben er erhält und legt alle dafür nötigen Unterlagen bereit. Wollen wir beginnen oder haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Meinte der Kobold freundlich.

„Wir können beginnen."

„Gut. Fangen wir mit dem vollen Erbe der Potters an." Er zog die nötigen Unterlagen aus dem Stapel, der trotzdem noch ziemlich groß war. „Wie sie sicherlich wissen ist die Familie Potter eine der ältesten in der Zaubererwelt. Ihre Linie führt auf den großen Merlin zurück." Harry sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Demzufolge sind sie auch sehr reich. Das Barvermögen der Potters beträgt zur Zeit 5,6 Mrd. Galleonen." Jetzt weiteten sich selbst Snaps Augen.

Er hätte nie gedacht das die Potters so reich sind.

„Grundstücke besitzen sie nun fünf. Das in Godric Hollow, eine Familienvilla in Wales sowie in Frankreich, eine Sommerresidenz in Italien und ein kleines Haus in Indien. Sie sind außerdem Teilhaber bei folgenden Betrieben." Es folgte eine lange Aufzählung.

Er war nun Teilhaber bei einem Waffenladen in der Winkelgasse, sowie beim Bücherladen, Zauberstabmacher, Laden der Zwillinge und noch zahlreiche anderer Betriebe in der Winkelgasse und Hogsmead.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er musste ein riesiges Einkommen haben bei den ganzen Betrieben.

„Als nächstes kommt die Erbschaft der Familie Evans. Da dies Muggle waren haben wir ihnen alles in Zauberwährungen umgewandelt. Das Barvermögen umfasst 1,2 Mrd. Galleonen. Des weiteren gehört ihnen das Haus ihrer Tante, ein kleines Ferienhaus in Deutschland und Spanien und ein Haus hier in London. Die Firma Grunings gehört nun zu 70 Prozent ihnen. Ebenfalls gehört ihnen alle Fialen von NIKE und viele kleinere anderer Läden."

Der Kobold machte eine Pause um Harry etwas Zeit zum verarbeiten zu geben. Er selbst war ja auch sehr erschrocken über ein solches Erbe. Und wenn er daran dachte das noch zwei Erbschaften kamen versuchte er sich vorzustellen wie Harry dann reagieren würde.

Harry war kreidebleich. Kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stehend wusste er nicht wie er das verarbeiten sollte. Warum hatte ihm nie jemand gesagt wie reich seine Familie war? Na klar. Die sind ja alle hinter meinem Geld her. Aber was war mit Remus? Das alles war aber im Moment egal. Vor ihm lagen noch zwei Erbschaften.

„Wenn sie soweit OK sind fahre ich weiter fort. Als nächstes kommt das Erbe ihres verstorbenen Paten Sirius Black. Das Barvermögen besteht aus 3,5 Mrd. Galleonen. Ihnen gehört nun das Elternhaus ihres Paten im Grimmaultplatz 12, eine Ferienvilla in Brasilien und die Familienvilla in Hogsmead. Die Familie Black besaß Anteile bei folgenden Firmen." Es folgte eine sehr lange Liste von Läden schwarzmagischer Natur in der Nokturngasse.

Für Harry wurde dies alles nun wirklich zu viel und er verlor sein Bewusstsein und kippte vom Stuhl.

Snap weckte ihn sofort wieder auf und gab ihm einen Beruhigungstrank.

Dankend nickte Harry ihm zu und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Wollen sie ein Glas Wasser Mr. Potter?" Fragte der Kobold.

„Nein danke. Mir geht's schon wieder gut. Fahren sie bitte mit meinem letzten Erbe fort."

„Nu gut. Als letzte Erbschaft kommt die der Familie…" Der Kobold stoppte abrupt und sah schockiert auf den Namen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dies war eigentlich unmöglich.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" Fragte Snap und ging um den Tisch herum, nur um ebenfalls erschrocken auf das Pergament zu starren.

„Könnte mir vielleicht jemand erklären was hier los ist?" Fragte Harry verwirrt über die Reaktion der anderen beiden.

Der Kobold schien erst jetzt wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er räusperte sich kurz und fuhr fort.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Der Grund warum ich und Mr. Snap so schockiert über ihre letzt Erbschaft sind ist das es eigentlich unmöglich ist. Der, schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten, Verstorbene hatte keinen einzigen Nachfahren."

„Und wer ist es?" Fragte Harry gespannt und aufgeregt.

„Graf Dracula." Meinte Snap nur trocken und musste zugeben das er genauso erschrocken war wie Potter.

Das Potter diese Erbschaft bekommt kann nämlich nur heißen das er selbst auch ein Vampire sein müsste.

„Wie…kann…das…gehen?" Stotterte Harry.

„Es gibt da nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sind nicht alle Aufzeichnungen von damals der Wahrheit entsprechend und der Graf Drakular hatte doch Nachfahren, und somit wären sie ein vollwertiger Vampire, oder einer ihrer Vorfahren wurde von einem Vampire gebissen und die vampirischen Gene sind erst bei ihnen stark genug das der Raum sie erkennen kann, damit wären sie ein halber Vampire. Das können wir aber leider nicht überprüfen und somit kann ich nur sagen das sie lernen müssen damit umzugehen."

Harry nickte benommen und meinte nur: „Was hab ich geerbt?"

„Ein Barvermögen von 20 Mrd. Galleonen, das Schloss in Transilvania, Betriebe nichts."

Als der Kobold geendet hatte bereitete er ein Blatt vor und schrieb dort hastig einige Dinge auf. Als er damit fertig war reichte er es Harry.

„So Mr. Potter. Um zu bestätigen das sie ihr Erbe annehmen müssten sie eine Blutunterschrift geben. Dafür schneiden sie sich bitte mit diesem Messer hier…" Er zeigte auf den reichverzierten Dolch auf dem Tisch. „in die Hand und legen die Wunde auf das Blatt. Dann werden auch alle Schutzzauber und sonstigen Zauber, die auf ihren Grundstücken oder den noch kommenden Artefakten liegen, auf sie abgestimmt."

Harry nickte und tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Als alle Zauber auf ihn abgestimmt wurden verspürte er ein stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen. Er war noch zum Aushalten, doch erinnerte es ihn sehr daran wie es sich immer angefühlt hatte wenn er durch Voldemort Narbenschmerzen hatte.

Als alles fertig war meinte der Kobold das Harry um den Tisch herum kommen sollte und an den Schrank herantreten sollte.

Dort begutachtete er die vielen magischen Artefakte.

Ihm fiel als erstes ein Schwer auf, das hatte einen schwarzen Griff. Am Ende befand sich ein blutroter Rubin. Die Parierstange zu beiden Seiten, in Form von Rabenflügeln bestand auf schwarzem Mithril. Mithril war ein sehr altes Metall, das früher von Zwergen abgebaut wurde. Es ist härter als der härteste Stahl und leicht wie eine Feder. Die Klinge des Katana war etwa 70cm lang und sehr schmal. Sie war genauso schwarz wie der Griff und bestand ebenfalls aus Mithril. Über die ganze Länge war ein blutroter Rabe eingraviert. Die Klinge war sichelförmig und sehr scharf. Es war meisterhaft geschmiedet worden. Die Scheide war ebenfalls etwa 70cm lang und bestand aus hartem schwarzem Leder.

Neben dem Schwert lag noch ein pechschwarzer etwa 1,50m langer Bogen. Die Sehne war in einem sehr dunklen rot. Zum Bogen gehörte auch noch ein Köcher, der sich immer wieder selbst mit Pfeilen auffüllen würde.

Ein Regal tief lag ein schwarzer Anzug. Er bestand aus einer Hose, Weste, einem Umhang, ein Paar Springerstiefel, einem Paar Handschuhe, bei denen die Fingerkuppen abgeschnitten waren, einem Gürtel, an dem er die Scheide befestigen konnte, zwei Zauberstabhalter und einer Ledermaske, die seinen gesamten Kopf verdeckte und nur einen langen Schlitz für die Augen und den Mund besaß. Dies alles war aus der Haut eines Drachens gemacht, den Harry und die anderen nicht kannten, es sollte sich aber um einen der stärksten Drachen aller Zeiten handeln. Zum Schluss sah er noch ein schwarzes Kettenhemd, das aus Mithril bestand. Das alles würde sich auch immer perfekt an seinen Körper anpassen.

Als nächstes fielen ihm ein Paar Kontaktlinsen ins Augen, die ihre Farbe immer seinem Wunsch anpassen würden und die er auch nie mehr herausnehmen musste. Mit ihrer Hilfe würde er auch im Dunkeln sehen können.

Als letztes nahm er sich noch den Siegelring der Potters und den von Graf Dracula, einen Schutzring und ein Amulett, das warm werden würde wenn man ihn anlügt.

Den Rest ließ er in die jeweiligen Verließe bringen. Nun zog er sich noch die Anzug an, setzte sich die Kontaktlinsen ein, hängte sich seine neuen Waffen um, er hatte sich auch noch ein paar Wurfdolche geschnappt, die nun sicher an seinem Gürtel verstaut waren. Als letztes verstaute er die Ledermaske unter seinem Umhang und verabschiedete sich mit Snap von dem Kobold.

Gemeinsam gingen beide durch die Winkelgasse, Richtung Ollivander. Snap meinte das Harry noch einen zweiten Stab benötigte. Als dies eine halbe Stunde später auch erledigt war erstellte Snap einen Portschlüssel zu seinem Anwesen, wo er selbst noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, bevor die beiden für eine unbestimmte Zeit in Harrys Familienvilla in Wales reisen würden um dort zu trainieren.

Nun würde für Harry eine schwere Zeit beginnen.

Nachdem sie in der Villa angekommen waren und von den kleinen Hauselfen begrüßt und rumgeführt wurden erstellt Snap für Harry einen Trainingsplan.

Zeit

06.00 - Frühstück

06.30-07.00 - joggen

07.15-11.45 - Kampflehre

12.00 - Mittag

12.30-14.00 - Lichtmagie

14.00-14.45 - duellieren

14.45-18.00 - dunkle Künste

18.00 - Essen

18.30-20.00 - Krafttraining

ab 20.00 - Theorie Magie

So sollte für Harry nun jeder Tag für den ersten Monat aussehen. Sobald er dies alles gut gemeistert hatte würde er noch anderes lernen, doch bis es soweit war musste er erst mal durchhalten.

Einen Monat später standen Harry und Snap auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald irgendwo in Großbritannien.

„So Raven. Du hast den größten Teil deines Trainings gemeistert. Nun kommt die Abschlussprüfung. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin drei Tag in diesem Wald zurecht zukommen. In diesem Wald gib es zahlreiche dunkle Geschöpfe, die dir das Leben schwer machen werden. Bis du bereit für die Prüfung?"

„Klar Sev. Ich war noch nie so bereit wie jetzt." Meinte Harry lächelnd. Seine Stimme war viel tiefer geworden als sie einmal war.

Ja. Beide nannten sich jetzt nur noch beim Spitznamen. In dem vergangenen Monat sind beide gute Freunde geworden und hatten ihre alten Streitigkeiten vergessen. Anfangs war es zwar für beide schwer mit einander klar zu kommen, doch schon bald haben beide eingesehen das es besser war Frieden zu schließen.

Seit dem machte das Training auch richtig Spaß und Harry lernte gleich noch schneller. Er hatte bemerkt das Lernen auch richtig Spaß machen kann und so fiel es ihm auch gleich viel einfacher.

Er hatte sich aber auch so verändert. Er war reifer geworden und handelte nicht mehr so überstürzt, sondern dacht erst nach bevor er handelte. Auch sein magisches Potenzial hatte sich enorm gesteigert. Schon allein durch seine Vampirgene und das magische Erbe Merlins war er nun schon sehr mächtig. Mithilfe eines Trankes hatte sich sein magischer Kern aber noch etwas gesteigert und nun war er schon stärker als Sev. Mit der Zeit würde seine Macht aber noch weiter ansteigen, da er nun in der magischen Pubertät steckte und die würde sich noch bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr hinziehen.

Doch nicht nur geistig und magisch hatte er sich weiter entwickelt. Auch sein Körper hatte sich stark verändert. Nun war er knapp 1.90m groß. Seinen schmalen und abgemagerten Körper hatte er zu einem gut durchtrainierten verwandelt. Er hatte zwar immer noch nicht großartig zugenommen, doch das kam von seinem Training. Selbst unter seinem schwarzen Kampfanzug konnte man deutlich sehen wie sein Kreuz breiter geworden ist und auch seine nun vorhandenen Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich ab.

Sein Gesicht hatte nun auch männlichere Züge. Seine Augenfarbe war zur Zeit dunkelblau. Sein Bart, den er sich hat wachsen lassen, verlief an der Oberlippe entlang und fiel dann zum Kinn hinab. Ein feiner Haarstreifen fiel auch von der Mitte der Unterlippe bis zum Kinn hinab. Die Farbe hatte er von blond in schwarz gefärbt.

Seine Haare hatte er sich wachsen lassen, sodass sie nun bis zur Schulter hinabhingen. Mit einem Zauber hatte er es schließlich doch noch geschafft sie zu glätten. Ein paar Strähnen hatte er blutrot gefärbt.

Mit seinen Waffen konnte er nun perfekt umgehen und war ein herausragender Schwertkämpfer geworden. Das musste Snap wirklich zugeben und er war schon ein guter Schwertkämpfer. Auch mit dem Bogen konnte Harry nun sehr gut umgehen. Auf eine Distanz von 100m traf er seine Ziele sicher und tödlich.

Seine Duellfähigkeiten waren ja schon immer gut gewesen und nun, nach dem Training mit Snap, waren sie perfekt. Snap hatte ihm die stille Magie beigebracht und somit war Harry noch besser geworden. Durch seine angeborenen Reflexe und Geschwindigkeit der Vampire, fiel es ihm leicht Flüchen auszuweichen oder schnell genug zu reagieren und ein Schutzschild hochzuziehen. Er hatte auch gelernt mit beiden Zauberstäben gleichzeitig zu zaubern und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die selbst Snap alt aussehen ließ.

Durch die vielen Duelle hatte Harry gleichzeitig auch seine Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst verbessert.

Nun musste er nur noch das Überlebenstraining überstehen, das seine Sinne schärfen sollte und wodurch er lernen sollte sich so leise wie möglich zu bewegen, danach würde noch Unterricht in Zaubertränke, leichter stabloser Magie, den wie Harry von Snap erfuhr war diese nicht unmöglich, und in den Fähigkeiten seinen Geist zu schützen und den Geist anderer anzugreifen.

Snap sah Harry noch ein letztes Mal an und musste unweigerlich lächeln. _Der Junge hatte sich wirklich stark verändert. Wenn ich noch daran denke wie er früher war. Schwach, voreilig, zwar schon ein guter Duellant aber noch lange nicht ausreichend, leicht überheblich. Und jetzt. Ja jetzt ist er endlich erwachsen und handelt auch so. ich bin wirklich stolz auf ihn. Auch über unsere, einst unvorstellbare, Freundschaft bin ich froh. Ich habe nun den Jungen endlich kennen gelernt wie er wirklich ist. Und wie er sich erst mal körperlich entwickelt hat. Wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt wird er wohl der neue Mädchenschwarm._

„Gut. Dann lass uns mit deiner Prüfung beginnen. Ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein, aber nur eingreifen wenn die Situation für dich lebensgefährlich wird. Viel Erfolg." Er klopfte seinem Schüler und Freund noch einmal auf die Schulter und machte sich dann unsichtbar.

Harry überprüfe noch einmal ob alles richtig befestigt war und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Als erstes musste er sich eine geeignete Stelle für sein Lager suchen. Am besten in der nähe eines Flusses.

Nach etwa 1 Stunde hatte er eine kleine Höhle gefunden, die 50m von einem kleinen Bach entfernt war. Jetzt kümmerte er sich um die Inneneinrichtung. Dafür sammelte er viel Laub und breitete es auf dem Boden aus, als Liegefläche. Dann richtete er sich eine Feuerstelle her. In einem Kreis von ca. 1m zog er einen Kreis und stapelte darauf dicke Steine, damit das Feuer nicht übergreifen konnte. Das musste erst mal reichen.

Nun würde er erst mal auf die Jagt gehen. Er brauchte schließlich was zu essen. Als er die Höhle verließ legte er noch einige Schutzzauber über diese und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach einer ½ Stunde traf er dann auf eine weitere Lichtung, auf der gerade einige Rehe versammelt waren.

Leise nahm er seinen Bogen vom Rücken und legte einen Pfeil an. Langsam und immer darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen zog er die Sehne zurück und zielte. Als er eines der größeren Rehe in anvisiert hatte ließ er die Sehne los. Der Pfeile schoss blitzschnell und tödlich auf das Reh zu und fällte dieses.

Die anderen Reh zuckten zusammen und verschwanden so schnell sie konnten von der Lichtung. Ihren alten Weggefährten hatten sie nun vergessen.

Harry war zufrieden mit seinem Fang. Er hatte sich extra eines der älteren Rehe ausgesucht. Zufrieden schulterte er den Bogen wieder und brachte das tote Tier zu seiner Höhle. Das Fleisch würde für die Tage reichen. Jetzt holte er noch Wasser und machte sich erst mal was zum Mittag.

Nach dem Essen beschloss er sich den Wald etwas genauer anzusehen.

Und so vergingen die ersten zwei Tag wie im Flug. Außer ein paar kleiner Auseinandersetzungen mit einigen dunklen Geschöpfen geschah nichts Aufregendes. Aber nun hatte er gelernt wie man sich fast geräuschlos bewegte.

Am letzten Tag aber geschah dann etwas was sicherlich nicht mal Sev eingeplant hatte.

Es war kurz nach acht Uhr als ein lauter Schrei durch den Wald schallte.

Die Vögel schreckten hoch in die Luft und kreischten wie verrückt.

Harry, der gerade bei einer letzten Mahlzeit war, war aus der Höhle herausgerannt und versuchte die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam, auszumachen, als auch schon ein erneuter Schrei ertönte. Nun wusste er die Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach einigen Minuten traf er schließlich auf die Lichtung, auf der seine Aufgabe begonnen hatte.

Dort stand eine Gruppe von 5, in schwarze Roben gekleidete, Männer und umzingelten drei andere Zauberer und Hexen. Harry wusste sofort das es sich um Todesser handeln musste und beschloss erst mal zu horchen was sie sagten.

„Für diesen Verrat werdet ihr zahlen. Niemand wiedersetzt sich dem Befehl des dunklen Lords. Vor allem von dir hätte ich das nicht gedacht Draco." Zischte die Stimme eines Todessers, den Harry sofort als Lucius Malfoy erkannte.

Aber was hatte das mit Malfoy jr. auf sich? Was für ein Verrat?

„Und du Lysin? Meine beiden einzigen Kinder verraten mich und ziehen so den Namen Malfoy in den Dreck. Und dann auch noch die kleine Zabbini. Ihr drei wart als erstes als Neuanwärter geplant und verrat uns. Dafür werdet ihr sterben!" Sagte Malfoy gefährlich leise.

Harry beschloss nun einzugreifen. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht das er einem Malfoy mal helfen würde, doch anscheinend hatte sich die Drei gegen Voldemort gestellt und waren somit so zusagen seine Verbündeten.

Leise nahm er seinen Bogen in die Hand und legte zwei Pfeile an. Das letzte Mal als er das versucht hatte, hatte es geklappt, also hoffte er das es auch diesmal klappen würde. Er visierte die beiden Todesser an, die ihm am nächsten standen und ließ die tödlichen Pfeile ihre Ziele suchen. Noch während die Pfeile flogen hatte er den Bogen wieder geschulter und sein Schwert gezogen. So leise er konnte rannt er, in einer für normale Menschen unmöglichen Geschwindigkeit, nun einen Bogen um die Todesser, sodass er nun auf der anderen Seite stand. In diesem Moment fielen die beiden Todesser tot um.

Alarmiert hoben die restlichen drei ihre Stäbe in die Richtung aus der die Pfeile kommen mussten und schossen Todesflüche in diese Richtung.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Harry gewartet. Er stürmte nun auf seine Gegner zu und rammte dem ersten sein Schwert in den Rücken. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er es wieder heraus und köpfte den nächsten. Bevor der Dritte reagieren konnte hielt Harry ihm auch schon das Schwert an die Kehle.

„Stab fallen lassen!" Befahl er gefährlich ruhig.

Malfoy tat was ihm gesagt wurde und schmiss den Stab weg.

„So Lucius. Jetzt hab ich dich endlich. Lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Den Moment meiner Rache. Doch bevor du stirbst wirst du mir noch sagen wo ich Bellatrix finde."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. „Wer bist du?"

„Dein schlimmster Albtraum! Und jetzt sag mir wo ich Bellatrix finde und du wirst schnell und schmerzlos sterben, wenn nicht muss ich dich so lange quälen bis du es mir sagst."

In Malfoys Augen spiegelte sich nun Angst wieder. „Sie versteckt sich in der heulenden Hüte in Hogsmead." Kaum hatte er das gesagt starb er mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle.

Nun wandte sich Harry den anderen drei zu. Der eine war Draco Malfoy. Er schien nicht besonders stark verletzt zu sein, nur eine etwas größere Platzwunde zierte seine Stirn.

Dann war da noch Blaise Zabbini, das schwarzhaarige Slytherinmädchen. Auch sie schien großteils unverletzt zu sein.

Die dritte Person kannte Harry nicht, aber aus dem Gespräch zu schlussfolgernd ist sie Malfoys Schwester. Sie hatte auch blondes Haar das ihr bis zur Hüfte ging. Ihr schlanker Körper wies keinen Makel auf und ihre weiblichen Rundungen waren an den richtigen Stellen perfekt. Die feinen Gesichtszüge waren die selben wie bei ihrem Bruder.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. „Wie geht es euch?" Fragte er mit seiner tiefen, aber beruhigenden Stimme.

„Es geht. Danke das sie uns gerettet haben. Aber wer sind sie?" Antwortete Draco. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so selbstsicher und arrogant wie früher, nun war sie ehr leise und vorsichtig.

„Das werdet ihr später erfahren, ich hab jetzt noch eine Verabredung mit Bellatrix. Ein Freund wird eure Wunden versorgen und euch in Sicherheit bringen." Er drehte sich nun um.

Sev stand etwas 3m hinter ihm. Er konnte seine Aura spüren.

„Sev. Mach dich wieder sichtbar."

Kaum eine Sekunde später trat Severus Snap auf die kleine Gruppe zu und sah besorgt zu Draco und Lysin.

„Onkel! Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Lysin.

„Ich überwache die Prüfung meines Schülers." Antwortete er kurz.

„Dein Schüler?" Fragte jetzt auch Draco.

„Ja. Das hier ist mein Schüler Raven. Seine wahre Identität erfahrt ihr später. Erst mal bringe ich euch drei in Sicherheit. Kann ich sie zum Anwesen bringen?"

„Ja. Ich habe die Schutzzauber auf sie eingestellt. Ich mach mich dann erst mal auf den Weg zu meiner besonderen Freundin. Du kannst den drei wegen mir schon mal alles erklären." Damit war Harry verschwunden.

Sev gab allen drei noch schnell einen Stärkungstrank und erschuf dann einen Portschlüssel zum Anwesen. Dort versorgt er erst mal von allen die Wunden und führte sie dann in das Wohnzimmer.

„Onkel Severus. Wer ist dein Schüler? Irgendwie kam mir seine Stimme bekannt vor." Fragte Draco.

Sev schmunzelte nur. „Ist das so? Nun. Du würdest es mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht glauben wenn ich's dir sage."

„Wieso das denn?" Frage Blaise.

„Nun. Weil Raven früher anders war als jetzt und ihr euch gehasst habt. Und weil er ein Gryffindor ist."

Den drei Jugendlichen standen die Münder weit offen. Severus Snap sollte einen Gryffindor trainieren? Ein Gryffindor sollte so brutal und hart sein? Das konnte nicht stimmen.

„Aber wer? Mit welchem Gryffindor könntest du dich abgegeben? Und wie kam es dazu?" Fragte Lysin.

„Nun. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und sie beginnt damit das ich für Dumbledore ein Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lord bin." Das schockte die drei noch mehr. „Doch Dumbledore hat sich auch verändert und zwar zu negativen. Er setzt seine Leute nur noch als Schachfiguren ein und es ist ihm egal geworden ob sie sterben oder nicht. So war es auch mit einem Mitschüler von euch. Dumbledore will ihn in den Tod schicken um an sein Vermögen heranzukommen. Und wir reden hier nicht von einem kleinen vermögen. Ich rede hier von rund 30,3 Mrd. Galleonen, zahlreichen Betrieben und Grundstücken. Da ich damit nicht einverstanden sein konnte, da Dumbledore die einzige Hoffnung dieser Welt in den Tod schicken wollte, beschloss ich Raven zu helfen. Es fiel mir nicht leicht da ich ihn ebenfalls hasste, doch was blieb mir anderes übrig. Ich war der einzigste der ihm helfen konnte, da auch seine Freund ihn verraten hatten. So haben wir uns vor einem Monat zusammengetan und sind hier her gekommen. In das alte Anwesen Merlins oder auch das der Potters, die direkten Nachfahren des großen Merlins." Über die Gesichtsausdrücke der Jugendlichen musste Sev nun wirklich lachen.

In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Unglauben, Verwirrung und Verständnislosigkeit wieder. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Es konnte nicht wahr sein das ein Severus Snap seinem meistgehasstem Schüler Harry Potter half. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Das war vorhin niemals Potter!" Stieß Draco aus.

„Doch der war ich und bin ich immer noch. Nur das ich nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals bin." Ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Alle drehten sich um und sahen ihn an dem Türrahmen gelehnt stehen.

Misstrauisch musterten sie ihn. Die drei mussten kurz schlucken als sie ihn so sahen. Er sah aus wie ein blutrünstiger Krieger. Seine Muskeln konnten sie auch deutlich erkennen.

Er nahm nun erst mal seine Gesichtsmaske ab und entblößte so den anderen sein Gesicht.

Jetzt erschraken nur Blaise und Draco, da sie Harry noch von früher kannten. Doch an diese harten und emotionslosen Augen und Gesichtszügen konnten sie sich nicht erinnern. Sie fragten sich was mit ihm geschehen sein mag das er sich so verändert hatte. Aber dann fiel ihnen wieder ein was Sev gesagt hatte. Er wurde von allen verraten.

„Geht's euch wieder besser?" Fragte Harry.

„Ja. Dank dir." Meinte Lysin leise und wurde leicht rot.

Das entging Harry natürlich nicht, doch ging er darauf nicht weiter ein. Sein Blick haftete auf Draco.

Dieser zuckte unweigerlich unter diesem harten Blick zusammen und versucht sich diesem zu entziehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es nicht.

Lange Zeit sahen sich beide an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Dann wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und drehte sich wieder um.

„Ihr könnt wegen mir bleiben so lange ihr wollt. Sev wird euch eure Zimmer zeigen. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht fragt entweder Sev oder ruft nach Blinky." Er entfernte sich vom Wohnzimmer, doch bevor er außer Reichweite war meinte er noch. „Wenn irgendetwas ist Sev. Ich bin in den Ställen." Damit war er weg.

„Irgendwie ist Potter unheimlich geworden." Meinte Draco nach einer Weile. „Dieser Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hat. Mir kam es vor als ob er in mir drin war und ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden."

„Das liegt daran das er in deinen Geist eingedrungen ist." Meinte Sev nur.

„WAS?" Stieß Draco hervor.

„Raven ist sehr misstrauisch geworden. Ich bin wohl der einzigste dem er noch voll und ganz vertraut. Und ihr befindet euch hier auf seinem Anwesen. Dann bedenke auch was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist Draco. Er wollte nur sichergehen das du auch wirklich gegen den dunklen Lord bist. Er wurde von so vielen verraten, die sich seine Freunde und Verbündete nannten, das du es ihm nicht verübeln kannst das er vorsichtig ist, wen er auf sein Anwesen lässt." Erklärte Sev.

Das gab den drei zu bedenken und sie nickten stumm.

Während die vier dort so saßen meinte Lysin auf einmal das sie sich etwas umsehen wollte und stand auf. Blaise stand ebenfalls auf und wollte sie begleiten. Die beiden Mädchen ließen durch die Eingangshalle und nach draußen auf das Gelände. Dort sahen sie sich staunend um. Das Mondlicht erhellte die Fläche um das Anwesen herum.

Das Gelände war riesig. Sie konnten einen großen See und einen riesigen Wald sehen, aber auch gewaltige Grasflächen, auf denen duzende Pferde und andere Tiere grasten. Der schönste Anblick war aber eine Herde strahlender silberner Einhörner. Fasziniert von ihrem Anblick bewegte sich die beiden jungen Frauen auf diese wunderschönen Geschöpfe zu.

„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht machen." Ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Erschrocken drehten sich beide um und sahen Raven hinter ihnen stehen. Er sah sie emotionslos an, was beiden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und blieb neben ihnen stehen. Sein Blick war nun auf die Einhörner gerichtet. Langsam wurden seine Augen und seine Gesichtszüge weicher, als er sie ansah.

„Es sind schöne Geschöpfe nicht wahr?" Meinte er nun freundlicher.

Die beiden drehten sich nun auch wieder zu den Tieren um.

„Ja sie sind wunderschön." Meinte Lysin.

„Aber warum dürfen wir uns ihnen nicht nähern?" Fragte Blaise.

„Nun. Alle Tiere auf diesem Anwesen sind mit ihrem Herren verbunden. Also mit mir. Uns verbindet ein tiefes Band der Liebe und Freundschaft. Ich kümmere mich jeden Tag um alle meine Tiere und daher darf ich mich ihnen problemlos nähern. Fremden gegenüber sind sie aber scheu und misstrauisch. Entweder würden sie vor euch flüchten oder, was schlimmer wäre weil ihr es nicht überleben würdet, sie würden euch angreifen. Auch wenn Einhörner Geschöpfe des Lichts sind, beschützen sie ihr Territorium und ihre Herde vor Fremden und Eindringlingen. Deshalb solltet ihr nicht näher heran gehen." Meinte er ruhig. „Wollt ihr sie streicheln?" Fragte er nach kurzer Zeit.

„Ja. Das würden wir sehr gern."

Raven führte seine Hand zu seinem Mund und pfiff einmal laut.

Sofort wandten die Einhörner ihm ihre Köpfe zu und kamen auf die drei zu. Der Leithengst stand an der Spitze und sah die beiden Mädchen musternd an.

„Na Nebron. Geht es dir und deiner Herde gut?" Fragte Raven einfühlsam und streichelte ihm dabei über den Kopf.

Der Leithengst drückte seinen Kopf an Ravens Brust um ihm zu zeigen das es ihnen gut geht.

„Das ist schön. Hättest du etwas dagegen wenn die beiden hier sich deiner Herde nähern dürfen?" Dabei zeigte er auf Blaise und Lysin.

Der Hengst sah sie beiden nun lange an und schien in ihren Geist einzudringen. Nach etlichen Minuten näherte er sich ihnen und stupste sie mit seiner Nase an. Kurz darauf näherten sich auch die anderen Einhörner.

„Sie haben euch nun akzeptiert. Ihr könnt euch nun jederzeit nähern und sie streicheln. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr morgen Früh beim pflegen mithelfen."

Was die drei nicht mitbekamen war das sie beobachtet wurden. Drei Personen standen verborgen im Schatten der Bäume am Waldesrand.

„Er ist erwachsen geworden." Sagte seine weiche Frauenstimme.

„Ja. Er hat sogar das geschafft was wir nie geschafft haben. Er hat seinen Hass vergessen und daraus Freundschaft werden lassen." Meinte eine andere tiefere männliche Stimme.

„Ich wünschte wir könnten uns ihm schon zeigen. Ich möchte zu gern sein Gesicht sehen wenn er uns sieht. Und auch das unseres kleinen Wölfchens." Meinte die dritte Person, ebenfalls männlich.

„Ja. Aber wir müssen auf das Zeichen warten, sonst würden wir das Schicksal der Welt ändern und keiner kann sagen ob zum guten oder schlechten." Meinte wieder die Frauenstimme.

„Wir sollten erst mal wieder gehen, sonst kann ich mich nur schwer beherrschen einfach auf ihn zuzustürmen und ihn fest an mich zudrücken."

Damit verschwanden die drei Personen in der Finsternis des Waldes.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Raven wie gewohnt um halb sechs auf und ging gemeinsam mit Sev joggen. Nach einer Stunde kamen sie zurück und machten, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche etwas zu Essen. Kurz nachdem sie fertig waren kamen die anderen Drei in die Küche und setzten sich zu ihnen.

Während des Essens unterhielten sich hauptsächlich Sev und Draco. Draco sollte schildern wie es genau zu dem gestrigen Angriff auf ihn und die beiden Mädchen kam.

Dabei hörte Raven genau zu. Er wollte noch immer einschätzen wie er sich Draco, seinem einstigen Erzfeind, gegenüber verhalten sollte. Nachdem er gehört hatte wie sich Draco für Lysin und Blaise eingesetzt hatte und deshalb den Zorn seines Vaters zu spüren bekommen hatte und auch das Draco nie dem dunklen Lord dienen wollte besserte sich seine Meinung über den Slytherin.

Nach dem Essen stand Raven auf und wandte sich den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Wollt ihr nun mitkommen?" Fragte er freundlich.

Die beiden nickten und standen ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen und Raven rief die Herde zu ihnen. Als nächstes beschwor er Bürsten, mit denen sie die Einhörner bürsten würden.

Er zeigte ihnen erst wie man es richtig macht und sah ihnen dann dabei zu bevor er selbst anfing. So verging eine halbe Stunde. Sie hatten gerade die letzten drei Einhörner gebürstet als Sev angerannt kam.

Raven wandte sich ihm alarmierend zu und wartete angespannt bis er bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Was gibt's Sev?"

„Dumbledore. Er hat mich kontaktiert."

„Um was geht's?"

„Der ganze Orden ist in heller Aufregung seit deines Verschwindens. Die Gerüchte gehen rum das du die Seite gewechselt hast. Rat mal wer damit angefangen hat."

„Weasley und Granger?"

„Ja. Ein Teil fängt an dies zu glauben, der andere Teil ist streng dagegen."

„Was meint Dumbledore dazu?"

„Er teilt natürlich die Meinung das du dich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hast. Die Aufgabe aller vom Orden ist es nun dich zu finden und zu Dumbledore zu bringen."

„Das sollen sie ruhig versuchen. Weiß das Ministerium schon von diesen Vorwürfen?"

„Ja. Ich war bis vor wenigen Minuten dort und habe mit Amelia Bones gesprochen. Dort glauben sie nicht an das was Dumbledore denkt. Ich soll dir ausrichten das du wenn's geht noch heute dort hin kommen sollst, gemeinsam mit Draco, Lysin und Blaise."

„Warum mit den drei?"

„Nun. Ich habe Amelia die Geschichte erzählt und sie will mit den drei besprechen wie es nun weiter gehen soll."

Raven nickte. „Gut. Hole Draco. Wir werden sofort dort hin reisen."

So holte Sev Draco und die fünf reisten unverzüglich ins Ministerium. Dort erschraken alle als auf einmal eine Person, komplett, in schwarz gekleidet vor ihnen stand.

Sev schickte sofort einen der nächsten Auror zu Amelia, die kurz darauf bei der Gruppe ankam.

„Es freut mich das sie so schnell kommen konnten Lord Potter." Begrüßte sie ihn und alle umherstehenden sahen ihn erschrocken an.

Lautes Getuschel ging durch den Saal.

„Habt ihr gehört? Lord Potter?"

„Dann muss das der junge Harry Potter sein. Er ist doch der letzte Potter."

„Harry Potter? Das kann nicht sen. Ich habe Bilder von ihm gesehen. So sah er nicht aus."

„Bitte folgen sie mir Lord Potter. Was ich mit ihnen bereden möchte geht keinen sonst etwas an."

So verließen sie die Halle und Madam Bones führte sie in ihr Büro, wo sich alle erst mal hinsetzten.

Gespannt sah Harry die ältere Dame an.

„Nun Lord Potter…"

„Harry reicht."

„Gut Harry aber nur wenn du mich Amelia nennst. Du wirst dich sicherlich wundern warum ich dich hier her gebeten hab." Nach einem kurzen Nicken fuhr sie fort. „Nun. Severus wird dir sicherlich schon gesagt haben welche Gerüchte von Dumbledore in Umlauf gebracht wurden. Wir vom Ministerium glauben nicht daran und wollen dich unterstützen. Dumbledore ist uns schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Ständig versucht er das Ministerium zu unterwandern nur leider fehlen uns immer die Beweise. Wir wissen auch, dank Severus, von seinen Plänen dir gegenüber. Was gedenkst du dagegen zu unternehmen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Nach den alten Gesetzen kann er mir eigentlich nichts anhaben so lange ich nichts falsch mache. Und so lange ich das Ministerium und die Öffentlichkeit hinter mir hab wird er sich auch nicht trauen irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Das Problem wird nur sein das ich mich ihm unterordnen muss sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schien zu überlegen. „Es sei denn…"

„Es sei denn was?" Fragte Sev nach.

„Sev? Wie stehen die Professoren McGonagall und Flittwick zu Dumbledores Plänen?"

„Sie sind strickt dagegen. Sie können genauso wenig wie ich verstehen wie sich Dumbledore so verändern konnte. Aber was hat das mit unserem Problem zu tun?"

„Sehr viel." Harry wandte sich wieder Amelia zu. „Könntest du die beiden Professoren sofort her holen?"

„Ja kann ich, aber wie soll uns das helfen?"

„Wartet es ab. Wenn alles gut läuft haben wir auch gleich das Problem von den drei hier gelöst."

Amelia nickte und ließ sofort die beiden Professoren ins Ministerium rufen.

Eine viertel Stunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet und die beiden verwirrten Professoren kamen in den Raum und setzten sich mit an den Tisch.

„Was können wir für dich tun Amelia?" Fragte McGonagall.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern Minerva. Harry meinte nur das ich euch beide herrufen sollte." Meinte Amelia ratlos.

Die beiden Professoren sahen nun fragen zu Harry und verwirrt zu den anderen Anwesenden.

„Also schön. Ich habe mir das Regelwerk von Hog…" Weiter kam er nicht, da genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein Auror in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Ein Angriff auf das Ministerium! Duzende Todesser sind in der Eingangshalle!" Stieß er geschockt hervor.

Sofort waren alle in heller Aufregung. Harry und Sev waren natürlich sofort kampfbereit. An Lysin und die anderen gerichtet sagten sie: „Ihr bleibt hier!" und waren schon durch die Tür hinaus geeilt

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten stockten sie kurz überrascht über die Anzahl von Todessern. Nie hätten sie so viele hier erwartet.

„Ich von links, du von rechts. Dauerfeuer mit allem was du hast!" Meinte Harry zu Sev und machte sich blitzschnell auf den Weg zur anderen Seite der Halle.

Und dann legten die beiden los. Egal ob helle oder dunkle Flüche, alles schlug in die Reihen der Todesser ein und verringerte ihr Zahl rapide. Erst nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie realisiert was hier vor ging und konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf die beiden Widersacher. Vor allem Harry wurde zum Hauptziel, da seine Zauber und Flüche so mächtig waren, das sich jedem die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Für Harry war es ein Kinderspiel die Flüche, die auf ihn zukamen, abzuwehren und gleich darauf selbst Flüche zu verschicken. Die Zahl seiner Opfer hatte er schon nach wenigen Minuten aufgegeben zu zählen. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hat.

Lysin tauchte auf einmal mitten in der Halle auf und versuchte den hernahenden Flüchen auszuweichen. Doch lange konnte sie das nicht durchhalten.

Auch die Todesser hatten sie bemerkt und schossen nun auch auf sie Flüche ab.

Harry musste innerhalb weniger Sekunden reagieren und eilte schließlich auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte sah er nur noch wie ein grüner Strahl auf sie zuflog und er erhöht sein Tempo und in letzter Sekunde sprang er vor sie und bekam den Fluch in den Rücken.

Schlagartig war alles still. Jeder sah geschockt auf das was dort geschah.

Harry kam es so vor als ob sich jeder seiner Muskeln und Sehnen verkrampfte, jedes bisschen Sauerstoff aus seinem Körper gesaugt wurde und als ob seine Seele zerrissen wurde. Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. Nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen versuchte er krampfhaft einfach nur schützend vor Lysin stehen zu bleiben. Seine Glieder wurden schwer, sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen und er sank langsam zu Boden.

Was er nicht mitbekam war das er und Lysin, kurz nachdem er zu Boden ging, von einer helle Energiekugel umschlossen wurden. Sie strahlte so hell das alle in der Halle geblendet wurden. Doch strahlte sie auch eine Wärme aus, die Eisberge hätte schmelzen können. Jeder in der Halle sah faszinierend auf die Energiekugel.

Lysin währenddessen sah geschockt zu Harry herunter, der gerade erst auf die Knie gesunken war, aber immer noch zu leben schien. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sie war daran schuld das er sich vor den Todesfluch geschmissen hatte um sie zu retten. Sie war daran schuld das die einzigste Hoffnung für die Welt hier vor ihr starb. Langsam und kraftlos sank auch sie auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry. Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie und konnte nicht verhindern das ihre Tränen an Zahl zunahmen.

Langsam flossen sie ihr schönes Gesicht hinunter und sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn. Allmählich wurde die Ansammlung größer und es bildete sich ein großer Tropfen, der schließlich den Kontakt von ihr löste und zu Boden fiel. Doch der Weg zum Boden wurde von Harrys Gesicht versperrt, das sich schmerzhaft nach oben gewandt hatte. Als der Tropfen ihn berührte geschah etwas unvorstellbares.

Der Tropfen, der gerade eben Harrys Gesicht berührte schwebte jetzt und wurde größer und fing an zu leuchten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er Harry und Lysin umschlossen und tauchten sie in ein warmes Licht. Lysin fühlte sich als ob sie auf Wolken schweben würde. Sie sah auch wie sich Harrys Gesichtszüge langsam wieder entspannten. Und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Das Ministerium war nun in heller Aufregung. Die Energiekugel war plötzlich verschwunden und mit ihr auch Harry und Lysin.

Die Todesser waren nachdem die Energiekugel verschwunden und Harry Potter anscheinend tot war verschwunden.

Die Übrigen sahen nun verwirrt und geschockt auf den Punkt wo soeben Harry Potter, die Hoffnung der Welt, von dem tödlichen Fluch getroffen wurde und nun samt dem Mädchen verschwunden war.

Aufgeregtes Getuschel ging durch die Reihen und Sev, genau wie Amelia, McGonagall, Flittwick, Draco und Blaise sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte Sev an die anderen.

Jeder konnte nur ahnungslos den Kopf schütteln, bis auf Flittwick. Der sah nachdenklich aus.

„Ich habe eine Idee was da gerade geschehen sein könnte. Es gibt da eine alte Geschichte, oder vielleicht ist es auch eine Legende." Meinte er langsam.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das in meinem Büro klären." Meinte Amelia und ging gemeinsam mit den andern wieder in ihr Büro.

Währenddessen übernahmen die Beamten und Auror von Ministerium die Aufräumarbeiten.

Als alle wieder saßen fing der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst an zu sprechen.

„Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe fällt mir eine Erklärung ein. Aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen das dies geschehen ist. Es war der große Merlin der dies entdeckte. Ein Zauber aus reiner Liebe und Licht. Eine Träne wird benötigt, die sowohl die Liebe als auch das Licht in sich trägt. Nur ein Wesen, das völlig auf der Seite des Lichts steht, kein einziger dunkler Fleck darf die Seele beschmutzt haben. Und das wichtigste ist die Liebe, die aus tiefsten Herzen kommt."

„Was bewirkt dieser Zauber?" Fragte Draco.

„Oh. Das ist das kuriose an ihm. Keiner weiß es hundertprozentig. Selbst Merlin ist nie dahinter gekommen. Doch seine Vermutung war das dieser Zauber bewirkt das der Anwender, in diesem Fall Lysin und Harry, an einen Ort geschafft werden der ihnen helfen soll und ihnen Schutz bieten soll."

„Und warum meinten sie das es unmöglich ist?" Fragte nun Blaise.

„Weil dieser Zauber eigentlich nur bei Seelenverwandten, die das selbe Schicksal teilen, funktioniert."

Diese Worte schockten jeden, vor allem aber Draco. Es war schließlich seine Schwester, die mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind seelenverwandt sein sollte.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und keiner bemerkte das sie belauscht wurden. Vor der Tür stand einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten und lauschte mithilfe eines starken Abhörzaubers dem Gespräch. Innerlich schmiedete er schon Pläne wie er dieses Wissen gegen den Potterjungen verwenden konnte. Doch egal welchen Plan er sich auch überlegte, er ahnte nicht was er damit für ein Unheil heraufbeschwor.


End file.
